The New Hedgehog
by Sonicgirl1552000
Summary: Sonic falls in love with a red hedgehog named Jane Dalia much to Amy Rose's anger. Sonic transforms completely and is no longer the freedom loving and cocky hedgehog we know and love. Don't worry though, it will all end happily


"SONIC!" screamed Amy Rose. She hung on to the blue hedgehog. "Why can't Amy just leave me alone?" thought Sonic. "Move it pinkie" said a voice. Amy and Sonic turned around and saw a red hedgehog of about 18. She pushed Amy and went straight to Sonic. "The name's Jane. Jane Dalia. Are you interested in me or this ugly pink hedgehog here?" she asked. "Hey!" said Amy. "Actually I'm VERY interested in you Jane" said Sonic. "But what about me?" asked Amy. "Sorry, pinkie. Sonic loves me. Deal with it!" said Jane harshly. Amy went away angrily. From that day onwards, Sonic completely transformed. He was no longer the freedom loving and cocky hedgehog he once was. He spent little to no time with his friends. The fact was that he was in love with Jane. He spent all his time with her. "Hey Sonic" said Tails one day "I'm making a device that can detect traps and chaos emeralds. Wanna help me with it?" "Sorry Tails. I have to take Jane on a date. Maybe some other time" was Sonic's reply. Tails went back to his workshop and told Knuckles and Amy what Sonic had said. "Now that's very strange. Normally when you make a new device he's willing to come and help. But now..." said Knuckles. "I blame Jane Dalia for this. Ever since she came Sonic isn't being himself. Tomorrow I'm gonna personally confront her" said Amy. The next day, Amy looked for Jane. When she found her, she went up to her and said "JANE! We need to talk" "What's the matter, pinkie? Are you jealous just because he loves me?" said Jane. "Will you please stop calling me that? My name is AMY ROSE so call me by my name" said Amy. "Okay Ugly Rose" said Jane. "GRRRRRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S UGLY!" shouted Amy pulling out her hammer. Just then Jane saw Sonic coming. She lay down on the ground and said "Oh please Amy! Why are you hitting me just because I love him? Please Amy leave me alone!" Sonic came running to the spot. "What happened Jane?" he asked. "Amy wanted to break out relationship so she hit me with her hammer" said Jane "WHAT?! I did not do that. I just pulled it out" said Amy. "SHUT UP AMY!YOU HIT HER WITH YOUR HAMMER AND NOW YOU'RE DENYING IT!? WHAT A MEAN THING TO DO! HITTING HER JUST BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME! NOW GO FAR AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" Amy burst into tears and ran far away. "Are you alright Jane?" asked Sonic. "Yes, I'm fine" said Jane. Suddenly Sonic had a funny thought. "When was the last time I saw my friends? I must go and see them today" thought Sonic. "Jane I have not seen my friends for a long time. Can I go and see them today?" he asked Jane. Jane chuckled. Then she said in a rather harsh tone "No. you're not spending time with anyone else but me." "Please Jane. I will spend time with you but let me go and see my friends just for today. Please?" asked Sonic. "Then you will ask to spend time with them tomorrow. And then the next day. No. Your stupid friends can wait. You're spending time with me" said Jane. Suddenly, Sonic realised what he was becoming. He had all his freedom taken away ever since he first met Jane. He was not the hedgehog everyone knew and loved anymore. "STUPID?! My friends are STUPID?! You have taken away all my freedom. I just... can't be free anymore. And I was attracted to you only because of your looks! It gives me an inferiority complex. If Amy was my girlfriend instead, she would let me have my freedom and look up to me as someone special. I now realise how foolish I was to be attracted to you in the first place. It's over Jane. We're done as a couple. Go find yourself another boyfriend!" said Sonic. "FINE! You JERK!" said Jane and went away angrily. "Amy. I now realise... I love you" said Sonic. He went to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses. He then put a note in the rope that tied the roses. He then looked for her. He finally found her in a place where the cherry blossoms grow. He threw the roses near her. Amy noticed the roses. She picked them up. She then found the note. She opened it and inside were these words:

I have broken up with Jane. She was taking away all my freedom. I was foolish to be attracted to her in the first place. If you were in her place, you would let me have my freedom and truly look up to me as someone special. I love you Amy. I just realised that now. I'm very sorry for saying those mean things to you. Please forgive me.

Sonic the hedgehog

Amy looked behind her and noticed Sonic looking at her and smiling one of his usual smiles. "I truly am sorry Amy" he said. "It's okay Sonic. I forgive you" said Amy hugging Sonic. "And I promise I will let you have your freedom" she added. "And I promise to never choose another girl over you no matter how attractive she may be" said Sonic. The two kissed lovingly. Meanwhile Jane was looking for another boyfriend. She then noticed Shadow. "Hey" she said. Shadow looked at her. "Oh hi" he said and looked away. "The name's Jane. Jane Dalia. Are you interested in being my boyfriend?" she asked. Shadow took out a gun and pointed it to her head. "Look, I know what you did to Sonic your last 'boyfriend' and I don't want that happening to me. Now leave me alone" said Shadow coldly. "O-Okay" said Jane and ran away. "On second thoughts, I don't need a boyfriend. Who needs boyfriends anyway?" said Jane as she ran away.

The End


End file.
